Japan
Japan is the current successor to various past nations of the Japan and Asia-Pacific region, started on the 5th January 2018 by Lucas2011 in an effort to restore Japans glory after the fall of the 3rd Japan and the capital of Tokyo. 'Territory and Administration' The Japanese Empire covers territory all across the Asia-Pacific region and slightly beyond. Towns: *HiddenLeafVillage *Tokyo *Hokkaido *Hawaii *Kyoto *Fiji *Purpleville *Nagasaki *Dusk *Hamamitsu *Ikebukuro *Luoyang *Jangurubichi *Sorong Vassal States and Protectorates: *'Alaskan Empire' *'Empire of the Sea' History 1st Japan Founded by MenjiTheGreat, now Kabo, who left to found Amsterdam. 1st Intermediate Period (Not fully sure what happened). Kyoto leaves and becomes captial of Islands for 1 day (I think). Islands and Japan both have capital in Japan (I think). Somehow resolved and Kyoto rejoins Japan. 2nd Japan (1st Japanese Empire) Run by Lucas2011, who left to run Perce. This seemed to be a high point in Japan, with Japan reaching into the Pacific, active members, and well regarded by others on the server. Sadly, it all went inactive when Lucas2011 left Tokyo and handed power to Dakrend_Ale. Kyoto, under Kurai_18, leaves after Lucas2011 left Tokyo and made its own nation''' Valkyrian_Empire. Most of the towns that composed the 2nd Japan fell from inactivity on December 12th 2017. '''3rd Japan Run by Appadeia Early History This Japan officially started its life in the territory of Russia before moving to Japan on the 30th of November, 2017 and its capital was Osaka. Appadeia at first said 'Japan is a pacifist nation with neutral ideals' and Japan was instrumental in the Treaty of Osaka. Late History However, Japan moved to the Japanese Islands and waited until Tokyo, the capital of the 2nd Japan fell. This fell on December 12th but Japan did not move in to claim Tokyo. As a result Alania claimed an outpost there to stop griefs from players (notably GUI66). Appadeia got angry at this and threatened Alania with the Treaty of Osaka (Which Alania had no part in). Then, a citizen of Osaka, ExpertMammal, griefed Tokyo with fire, and was somehow not banned, Appadeia then finally put an outpost in Tokyo. But on December 21th 2017 Appadeia started blowing up Tokyo, he called it 'clearing my land' while the rest on the world called it griefing. With the huge push-back against Appadeia and Japan. He suddenly disbanded the nation of Japan and then disbanded his town of Osaka too. 2nd Intermediate Period This overlaps with the 3rd Japan from December 12th to the fall of 3rd Japan on December 21st where it then overlaps 4th Japan until its fall and continued until January 5th 2018 when the Alanian outposts were removed and until January 22nd when Oliveers outposts were removed. Period of attempted preservation of Tokyo by Alania colony of Alanian Japan-Nippon and by Oliveer of Austrian_Empire claiming outposts to stop griefs after the collapse of the 3rd Japan. These outposts were unclaimed when a strong and stable Tokyo emerged. 4th Japan Run by RealGinoV Lasted less than 3 days, only notable achievment was that it did work to end the 2nd intermediate period by demanding the unclaiming of Tokyo, however because he did not last long, he is mostly irrelavent. 5th Japan (2nd Japanese Empire ) The current era of the Japanese nation. Founded after Tokyo gained its independence from the custodianship of HiddenLeafVillage, who acquired it after the fall of 4th Japan. Tokyo unified the Japanese towns under the new nation and enlisted the help of the Northern and Southern towns of Hokkaido and Nagasaki, respectively, to supply and contribute in the rebuilding efforts in Tokyo and the main island it is located on, as well as the rest of Japan itself. Leadership was briefly transferred to BtwItzVortex before returning to Lucas2011 after the creation of Niigata (Now Kyoto). Category:Nations Category:Nation Category:Past Nations Category:Past nations Category:Towns Category:Past Towns